The Right Moment in Time
by White Shade
Summary: Hehe, Megamind and Roxanne how quite an interesting morning...and one huge close call.


A/N: Yay! I found all these one shots in my computer and decided not to be lazy and post them today.

**The Right Moment in Time**

"Be careful, Megamind," she said, a smirk painted across her face and eyes staring into his bold green ones. He forced her to trip and land into his leather chair, once used for evil. She was backed up to the metal walls of the Evil Lair. "I'm a little...on the vile side today..."

The blue alien rose his left eyebrow, wondering what that was supposed to mean, especially coming from Roxanne. He bent down, resting his hands on each side of the leather chair. Roxanne had been acting very strange since this morning. She'd been...in an eccentric mood. He noticed her still gazing at him in that sexy way of hers.

Something inside of him stirred, and he was at maximum curiosity. They had already made it plain to each other they were physically attracted, and how she was attracted to him, Megamind had no idea. Moments like this, when Minion was out and the brainbots weren't turned on yet and the day was about to begin. He enjoyed these moments when Roxanne stayed the night. But, this...this was different. She'd never acted like this before.

"Oh? And what's that supposed to mean, Miss Ritchi?" Megamind asked, coming a little closer to her face, smiling. She let her smile widen, showing her teeth and the spark in her eyes. Suddenly, she thrusted her weight up and gripped his shoulders before pushing him off of her and then down to the floor, her on top.

"Oh," he said, feeling bolder and bolder as the seconds ticked by. "I think I like this...oh, yes Miss Ritchi, I love this." She kissed him, and got off of him, trying to pull him up with her.

"Aw, now that's just cruel," Megamind pouted.

"Then follow me," Roxanne purred, and instantly he got up to follow her. Just the idea with her on top of him got him excited and in the mood. She opened a door hurriedly and tossed him by the arm into the room first. He spun a little.

"Whoa," he said, dazed for a few seconds and in those few seconds, Roxanne came in behind him, shut the door and had already met him with another kiss. They were in his bedroom, as he soon realized when he was the one now tripping over something. He fell backwards onto his bed. She climbed in next to him and it was then he realized Roxanne no longer wore her white tank top.

Megamind couldn't see very well so he quickly and subtly found his light switch for the lava lamps and plasma energy containers encompassing his room. Roxanne looked up at this, seeing the mixture of colors reflecting across the room and probably even out the windows in his room. They hit him and glided across his blue skin, making her even more attracted to him, somehow.

"You combine evil and science nerd somehow...and you're sexy," she boldly stated, now sliding her pants down below where her underwear rested. Megamind gave her his best evil stare before pulling her down for another kiss, which quickly became intense.

Her tongue slid into his mouth and he could tell she was really riled up, but he loved it so far. He wasn't about to stop her! Her hands worked at his cape, sliding it off in minutes as they began adjusting their positions, Roxanne on top...for now. He had plans for that later. His arms embraced her almost bare back, and even with their clothes on, she felt him hardening and she pressed herself against him, only enticing him more.

Throwing his gloves to wherever they landed, he sat up with Roxanne still against him. Right away, she unzipped his leather backside and then pulled her tongue from his mouth.

"Temptress," Megamind whispered, and then she helped him take off the upper layer of his clothing, and she went for his neck, silencing anything else he wanted to say. There was a reason he wore a cape with a high collar...

He leaned back onto the bed, but this time, he tried pulling himself together. That was extremely hard but he had to try...

"Ah!" Roxanne exclaimed, and he flipped her over in that moment. "Spikes..." she said underneath him. He understood, and he got off of her to take them off. She too, took off a few articles of clothing, but she saved the best parts for Megamind. Spikes off, Megamind picked up Roxanne princess style and threw her onto the bed.

"Roxanne, there is an evil after you this morning," he said, following that up with an evil laugh.

"Hmm, what will he do to me?" she asked, pulling him close but not kissing him just yet.

"Evil, _unpredictable_ things," Megamind told her, narrowing his eyes as one hand spread her legs a little wider. Roxanne picked up on this and spread her legs wider for him, and he scaled her with the tips of his fingers. Starting with her face, he kept her still just from his touch and glided his fingertips across her body, all the way down to her legs.

They stared into each other's eyes, Roxanne completely enticed by him and that's when he made his move. His hand slid under her one of her last articles of clothing and he stuck a finger inside of her. She spread her legs wider, falling into pure bliss. That felt...toxic to her. He slid it out and kissed her again, slowly removing her underwear as well.

"Mmm, Megamind," she purred. "That feels so good..." He then kissed at her neck, wanting to do this all week to her. He could show that he loved her this way, and there was nothing else that could even come close to saying it in the same way. His bare chest longed for her breasts to thrash against him, so he began tracing his hands to her back. She pulled herself closer to him, loving every minute of this...he was just so sexy...

Her bra was thrown to another side of the room, and his hand circled around her back to run softly over her newly exposed chest. Blue lips followed hands and he came to lick and suck her nipples, hearing moans of pleasure in response. He himself was becoming aroused and quite a bit...

Despite still having his own underwear on, he positioned himself lower and lower until his head rested between her legs. He trailed his hands from her stomach and down her legs again. Then, he took a hand and wiped away the warm liquid already present. After that, he parted her labia with his fingers and stuck his tongue inside of her, longing for this.

Her taste didn't bother him, and right away, she thrusted her head back and her pelvis forward.

"Megamind! Oh, oh my God, Megamind...yes...uh that feels...ah!" He began moving faster with his tongue as he found her sweet spots between her rants. Just before she was about to come, however, he pulled out.

She looked at him, pleading, but he was going to wait. He got up in the dim lighted room.

"Now that's just...evil-Megs," she pouted, lying on the bed naked and sexy to him. He just wanted to pounce...

He took off his last layer of clothing and came beside her. She felt something new brush against her side. She looked over at him, and then below. He had a penis similar to a human male's but there were a few differences. For one, it was blue and shaped differently, but not too much. It seemed...larger than that of an enticed male's. At least, it was larger than average.

"Oh..." she droned out in a sexy voice, turning around. "Come here, you evil, sexy villain." He threw himself on top of her, getting into position, placing himself just above her vagina.

He slid himself inside, already blissfully entrancing them both. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he tongued her as he began moving his hips back and forth with hers. He thrusted, and she gave off an intense moan, but nothing stopping him.

He thrusted again and again, forcing himself inside of her more and more. Her legs spread as wide as they could, and her sighing became higher with each one. Upon his last thrust, she came and so did he. They shouted each other's names, being as close as any two could physically be.

Megamind come out of Roxanne and rolled over so he could still be next to her. They both needed a break now. He pulled her close to him, inhaling her scent and sighing in the silence for many minutes. This moment was too perfect for both of them, and they wished it could never end. Then, Megamind broke the silence.

"You're extraordinarily soft, Roxanne," he whispered sleepily. She smiled at his comment. Her alarm quietly went off, and she knew it would only get louder. They had each gotten up quite early this morning. She tried to free herself from his grasp, but that wasn't going to happen.

"No," he said, pulling her closer still. "You're not going to work today..."

"Oh really?" Roxanne asked. "And how do you plan on turning off my alarm and calling my boss?" Megamind grabbed his de-gun from the nightstand, still holding Roxanne tight with the other and shot the alarm clock with the setting of "dehydration".

"Well then," she laughed. "And my boss?" He pulled his phone from the desk and dialed the number of the news station.

"How do you know my work number?" she asked.

"I used to call you on it, you gave it to me," he smirked, and she sighed, remembering that little detail.

"Ollo? Yes, this is Megamind, your new defender and master of all goodness. I'm calling to say that Miss Ritchi will not be into work today." There was a pause. "Alright, fantastic. Goodbye, good sir." He flipped the phone down and set it aside.

"There," he said satisfied with this, turning his attention back to her after he set the phone next to the de gun on the nightstand. "You are now off of work today."

"Uh huh, and what if you're called suddenly?" she asked, wondering how he'd answer that one.

"I became the new defender a month ago," Megamind declared proudly. "If there is any trouble, I'd be surprised. And there has been none as of late. After all, I was the only one who could truly outsmart the law."

"Okay, so we have a full day together?" Roxanne asked, and Megamind confirmed this. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"Well," Megamind smirked, kissing her neck sweetly and playfully. "Lazy day...with you...mmm, I like that idea."

"Me too," she replied, kissing him this time. "I love you, Megamind."

"I love you too, Roxanne," he said, yawning after that sentence. She got out of his grasp and stood up, but he came after her. Both of them completely naked, he chased to the wall where he pushed her against it and kissed her passionately.

"Sir?" a voice called loudly from the hallway. The thud noise Roxanne made when Megamind pressed her against the wall must have reached Minion's ears. "Is everything alight?"

"He's getting closer! Quick, find some of your clothes," Roxanne said in panic, and they scrambled around the room. He tossed the reporter her bra, whispering about his cape that was at her feet as she put her underwear back on.

"Do you _really_ need the cape?" she asked.

"Yes! Just toss it here!" he whispered back.

She rolled her eyes but threw it at him nonetheless. She got on her bra, underwear and tank top, but her pants were too far away. Megamind managed to put his underwear on, but he left the boots and spikes neatly organized at the foot of the bed, as if he intended it to be that way all along. He hopped back into the bed, Roxanne beside him, and just as they covered themselves and embraced, Minion, as if on cue, opened the door.

"Sir? Roxanne? Is everything alright?" Minion asked, knowing Roxanne was staying over last night.

"Yes, Minion," Megamind replied, hiding his inner laughter with a yawn. "Everything's just perfect here."

"Good morning Minion," Roxanne said, pretending to be sleepy.

"Oh, okay," Minion said, a little suspicious still. "I thought I heard something fall or something. Oh well, breakfast will be ready soon."

"Thank you Minion," Megamind said, turning back to Roxanne and after Minion closed the door, they both burst into a quiet laughter, realizing how close that one was.

"I'd like to keep him innocent as long as possible," Megamind explained.

"Oh?" Roxanne asked curiously. "And what happened that made your innocence disappear?"

"You, that's what happened," Megamind said with a smile.

"Good to know," she replied, snuggling closer and looking forward to her lazy day with her blue boyfriend. "Good to know."


End file.
